Tales of Sodor
by BlueEclipse395
Summary: The engines of Sodor have great adventures, make new friends, and overall, have a fun time! All the while keeping busy. *ALSO HAS ROMANCE*


**Hello, readers! I'm sorry for taking so long to write anything for you guys! You know, real life, distractions, those sorts of things I'm making a comeback, by writing a fanfic for Thomas the Tank Engine. This story meshes the Railway Series with the TV Series. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Gemma. No one else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The New Diesel**

It was a good morning on the Island of Sodor. The main line sector of the railway (which consists of Gordon, Henry, James, Murdoch, Molly, Hank and Diesel) were waking up for another busy day. James was greatly annoyed, as he was told last night to double-head goods trains with a new engine who was scheduled to arrive later that morning.

"I can't believe this! Double-heading goods trains with a new member of the fleet! Why can't this engine be double-headed for passenger trains or something?!", James said in his usual way. The other engines rolled their eyes, as they were more-or-less used to James' whining when it came to goods trains.

"Well, it could be worse, James.", said Gordon, trying to calm his friend.

"How?", James asked furiously.

"Well, you wouldn't have any work to do at all.", answered Gordon.

"And we all know what would happen then.", added Diesel. James paled

at that statement. If he didn't have any work to do, he would be scrapped.

"But... The Fat Controller would never...", said James, terrified at the thought.

"Exactly, James. We're lucky to be here.", Henry said, adding in his two cents. James knew that he had to be useful, even if he had to work with trucks. Later, he left the sheds to head to Knapford Station, where he would meet the new engine.

* * *

When he got to the station, he was surprised. Standing near the goods platform was a pink Class 40 diesel. James got a scowl on his face, as he had met 2 Class 40s, one in 1963, and the other in 1982. The Fat Controller came over to introduce them.

"James, this is Gemma. She's here to help with passenger and goods duties. I thought trialling her on goods was a good way to start, so I'm expecting both of you to be really useful.", he said, then walked away.

"Nice to meet you, James.", she said politely.

"Hello.", said James, keeping his anger sealed, just in case the Fat Controller heard his outbursts.

Some time later, Diesel had shunted their trucks, then the two engines coupled up to them. The guard blew his whistle, then the two engines left the station with their train. They got past Wellsworth without any problems, but they then came to Gordon's Hill. They felt the weight of the trucks here, and their laughter was starting to annoy James.

"You stupid trucks!", he thundered angrily. Just then, he felt a bash against the train. Gemma's patience wore thin, and she took it out on the trucks.

"Listen here, you stupid, moronic and insolent wastes of material! You lot won't make us late, because if you do, I will dunk you off the closest pier I can find!", she yelled to the trucks. They stopped trying to delay the train, then the engines brought it over the hill.

* * *

At the end of their journey, James came over to Gemma. He was impressed by her actions on the hill, and wanted to thank her.

"Thanks, Gemma.", he said. "If you hadn't done that, we would've been there for hours, unless Edward could've banked us."

"You're welcome, James.", Gemma said in courtesy. "Trucks shouldn't rattle us. If they rattle you, they'll cause delays. Then we'd be letting the railway down. You understand?"

James understood immediately. He had many accidents with trucks before, and any advice was helpful.

* * *

Later, the engines were pulling the return goods. They had been bashing the trucks recklessly, and the trucks were getting tired of it. As the engines were passing the station, the trucks began consulting.

"They think they can bash us like that? Well, they've got another thing coming!", whispered the lead truck. He passed it on to the rest of the trucks, then the train came to Gordon's hill. Once they reached the top, disaster struck.

"On, on, on!", the trucks cried, pushing the train down the hill.

"Help! Help!", James yelled. Gemma tried to push against the trucks, but it proved useless. The train rushed past Wellsworth, then James' crew and Gemma's driver jumped clear just as James' wheels left the rails. Once the dust cleared, the trucks were all piled up, and most of the trucks were wrecked. The crew rushed back to Wellsworth, and called the Breakdown Train.

* * *

Later, Keith the Works Diesel had arrived with Rocky and two flatbeds. The Fat Controller was called as well, and when he saw the engines, he was cross.

"James and Gemma, what were you two thinking? You've recklessly bumped and bashed the trucks around! If you two collided with any engines as you derailed, things could've been worse!", he said angrily.

"Sorry, sir.", said James apologetically. The Fat Controller wasn't quite finished with Gemma, though.

"I thought you'd be a really useful aspect to my railway, but you've got a reckless attitude towards trucks! It's not welcome here, so you'll be confined to the sheds once you're mended, until you learn your lesson.", he said firmly. He then walked away, leaving two sorry engines. After they were placed on flatbeds, Keith took them to the works.

"Oh, well. We live and learn, don't we, Gemma?", he asked. Gemma didn't answer, clearly guilty of her actions.

* * *

Later at the Works, while James was being mended, the Fat Controller came by to see him. James wondered what the Fat Controller would say to him, considering the accident.

"Hello, sir.", James said cautiously.

"James, what got over you today?", asked the Fat Controller. "You're not usually this reckless with trucks."

"Gemma gave me what she said was advice for handling trucks, sir.", James said guiltily. The Fat Controller pondered this.

"I see. Well, I think you need a refresher on the correct way to handle trucks.", said the Fat Controller. "You'll be pulling ballast trains on Duck's branchline for a while once you're mended."

"Yes, sir.", said James. The Fat Controller turned as he walked away.

* * *

A few days later, he was mended, and working on the Little Western pulling ballast trains. He didn't complain once, as he knew he was doing it for his own good.

* * *

And how will Gemma redeem herself, you ask? Well, that's another story.

* * *

 **And that's that! Not bad for a first chapter, don't you guys think?**


End file.
